1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multiple-panel display devices. In particular, the present invention relates to advertising signs capable of assembling multiple messages which are selected and displayed individually. The advertising sign of the present invention is capable of composing more than one message by the movement of one or more parts following a programmable sequence.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signs which provide variable advertising images already exist. These signs are made up of long equilateral-triangular sections that turn around a longitudinal axis. The images are contained on the distinct portions on each visible face of the triangles, set next to each other so that the appearance to the observer changes as the triangles rotate. The advantage of these signs is that three different images can be obtained with a single supporting frame and a set of triangular elements. This allows for low structure costs, while offering an attractive, rotating advertising image. The most common applications are those found in stadiums, public places and other areas where the size of the audience makes the installation cost-effective.
However, these signs have three major limitations. The first is the size of the structure. Each triangular element is supported only at its two extremes. If the length of an element is excessive, the weight of the element may disturb its rotation and prevent the device from functioning properly. The second limitation is that the sign may only present three different messages. The final major limitation is that whenever there is a need to change the three advertising messages, all the triangular elements must be replaced. They must be returned to the laboratory; and then, with the care that a segmented device requires, the new images have to be repainted or attached to the faces of the triangular elements. This process implies very high costs for changing the advertising messages.
These limitations are the reasons why there is usually a preference for a system with a base structure and a support frame on which a single advertising message is posted. However, on these signs the only ways to change the message are to repaint the sign board or to replace the advertising sheet. This means that these signs, because they are fixed, do not allow the displayed message to change in a programmable way.
There is a clear need for a new device with all the virtues of a large variable-image sign, but without the consecutive discontinuities and the limited variety of composed images provided by the triangular elements.